In general, an industrial robot has many dust generating parts such as bearings of articulates, brushes of servomotors and so forth. When such an industrial robot is used in a factory where air has to be kept extremely clean, it is necessary to take a suitable measure for preventing dust from being scattered into the air from the robot.
For instance, conventional industrial robots for use under such clean conditions are equipped with bellows-type covers 2 which surround respective articulates 1a which constitute dust sources, in order to prevent dust from being scattered into the ambient air.
This known dust prevention measures, however, involves problems in that the covers 2 acts as pumps upon expansion and contraction thereof to discharge dust together with air from the articulations through gaps between the covers 2 and the robot 1. In addition, the covers which are large in size disadvantageously increase the size of the robot as a whole. Moreover, a laborius work is required for demounting and mounting the covers 2 before and after repair or maintenance.